herofandomcom-20200223-history
Will Herondale
William "Will" Owen Herondale (1861-1937) was the middle child and only son of Edmund and Linette Herondale, the brother of Ella and Cecily, the first husband of Tessa Gray, the father of James and Lucie, a ward and later head of The London Institute and is one of the protagonists of Cassandra Clare's book series The Infernal Devices set in Victorian London. Will was born in Wales to Edmund Herondale, a former Shadowhunter and his mundane wife Linette (whom Edmund left his Shadoehunter life for as it is illegal for Shadowhunters and Mundanes to marry unless the mundane assends to become a Shadowhunter or the Shadowhunter is stripped of their marks/runes and becomes mundane) whom already had a daughter named Ella (born in 1859) and two years after Will's birth, had another daughter named Cecily (born in 1863). Despite Edmund leaving the Clave to be with Linette, Will's Nephilim blood was dominate which caused him and his sisters to be welcomed to become Shadowhunters. But Will turned down this offer twice as he was raised to believe that Shadowhunters were not good and they led a dangerous and monstrous live. But in 1873 when he was twelve, Will looked through his father's old things and came across a Pyxis which contained a Greater Demon named Marbas and ended up opening it and unleashing the demon. Ella was able to protect Will but was poisoned by Marbas who told Will that it placed a curse on him saying that those he loved would die. The next morning, Ella died and Will believing he was responsible, left home and went to join the Shadowhunters at the London Institute. However, Will was still haunted by Marbas's curse and remained distant to the Institute's other inhabitants and it's heads Charlotte and Henry Branwell as he didn't want to bring harm to them by becoming attached and learning to love them. Will attended a Christmas party at the Institute and found a diary which belonged to a twelve year old Shadowhunter named Tatiana Lightwood who had a crush on Will. Inside the diary, Will saw poems about him and that Tatiana had put Tatiana Herondale in it. Still believing in the curse, Will decided to put a stop to Tatiana's crush on him by reading out the poems in her diary in front of the entire London Enclave. Tatiana left the room in embarrassment and her older brother Gabriel attacked Will, resulting in Will breaking Gabriel's arm. Another Shadowhunter named Jem Carstairs arrived from Shanghai after his parents died because of a demon. Will in an attempt to stop Jem befriending him, acted rude to him, but it didn't work and they ended up training together. Will later learned that Jem was ill and became close to him, convincing himself that since Jem was dying, the curse would be worthless against him and eventually the two boys became parabatai. In 1878, Will (now 17) met and rescued Tessa Gray from the Dark Sisters and brought her to the London Institute. They at first clashed but later warmed up to each other. After encountering Marbas again, Will learned that it never did put a curse on him and he could finally be loving again. He went to Tessa and prepared to tell her his love for her, but she tells him that she has got engaged to Jem. Will is disappointed by this, but pretends to be happy for them. At the end of the second book Clockwork Prince, Cecily arrives at the Institute, claiming that she wishes to become a Shadowhunter, but really had came there to try and convince Will to return home, but eventually saw that Will belonged at the Institute and ended up enjoying being a Shadowhunter. After Jem becomes a Silent Brother in order to stop dying from his illness, he has to end his engagement with Tessa, but gives his blessing for Will to be with her. At the Institute's Christmas party, Will proposes to Tessa, whom accepts. Sometime after the party, Will along with Tessa, Cecily and Gabriel (whom is now on friendly terms with Will and in a relationship with Cecily) uses a portal to go to Ravenscar Manor in Yorkshire (where the Herondale family now live) where he reunites with his parents and introduces Tessa to them as his fiancée and also introduces them to Gabriel whom he jokily gives the surname Lightworm instead of Lightwood (as Gabriel's father Benedict caught demon pox and turned into a demonic worm). He and Tess eventually married and had two children together, a son James (born 1886) and a daughter Lucie (born 1887). Will died of old age in 1937 at age 76. Appearance Will has deep violet-blue eyes and black hair that falls in his eyes. After coming into contact with the angel Ithuriel, Will got a white star shaped scar on his collarbone. This scar would later be passed down through Will's male descendants. Category:Male Category:Book Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:In Love Category:Heroes from the Past Category:Spouses Category:Deceased Category:Parents Category:Warriors Category:Arrogant Category:Siblings